Dolorosas Pesadillas
by Kurousagii
Summary: Viendo esas terribles imágenes de todos muertos… ¿Quién no estaría aterrada?,"Así que quédate a mí lado, y di que quedaras ahí para siempre… para que en estos frágiles corazones, no queden dolorosas cicatrices"


DGM no es mío

* * *

Me movía de un lado a otro sobre mi cama. No podía dormir, lo aceptaba. Estaba soñando otra vez, en lo que una vez pensé que ocurriría. Tenía miedo. Y no paraba de temblar… ¿Qué debería hacer? Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. Necesitaba un abrazo, una persona querida a mi lado. ¿Pero quién estaría despierto a estas horas de la madrugada esperando a que alguien fuera a tocar a su puerta? Salí de mi habitación. Estaba muy oscura, me daba más miedo. Caminaba sin rumbo, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Sólo quería ver algo, que me calmara un instante. Ya no quería sentir estas lágrimas tristes sobre mi piel. Quería encontrar a alguien que me hiciera entender. Empezaba a hacer frió. Solo llevaba mi pijama, que constaba de un mini-short y una blusa te tirantes, pues estábamos en Verano, pero por las noches se ponía frió como un desierto. Llegué a un lugar, me parecía conocido. Una habitación, que ya había visto. El viento soplaba muy frágilmente. Dudaba. Si abría la puerta, molestaría a alguien. Pero si no lo hacia mi soledad y sus lágrimas no llegarían a su final. A punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta…alguien más la abrió.

-¿Lenalee…?- un adormilado Allen en pijama (solo pants :OO!) tallándose los ojos… habló

-…- aún seguía llorando… y él se dio cuenta. Abriendo los ojos un poco más, me tomó de los hombros y sacudiéndome preguntó…

-¡Lenalee! ¿Qué te pasa?- ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, me gritó

-…- yo no contestaba, sólo lloraba. Viendo esas terribles imágenes de todos muertos… ¿Quién no estaría aterrada?

-Lenalee…-suavizó su voz- ¿Qué tienes…?- dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos delicadamente como si me fuera a romper. En sus ojos se veía la preocupación por la que pasaba… por mi culpa.

"_Allen-kun__… __no __pongas __esa __cara__… __por __favor"__pensaba __tristemente __mientras __lo __veía__…_

"_Incluso __en __momentos __como __este, __aún __no __le __puedo __decir __nada__…__"_

-Allen…kun- solo pude pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro, mirando a un lugar vació…

-¡Allen-kun! ¡Buaaaaaa!- me lancé sobre sus brazos llorando desesperadamente

-¿EH?- contesto un poco confundido y nervioso

-buaaaaaaa- ¿Por qué mis lagrimas no paraban de salir?

-¿Lenalee? Etto… tranquila… ¿si?- acercando su mano tocó mi espalda y me dio unas palmaditas, comenzando un abrazo...

-Todo esta bien, Lenalee…- estaba temblando, el lo notó de inmediato…

-Lenalee, ¿tienes frió?- preguntó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sin romper el abrazo, me llevo adentro de su habitación.

"_Es __la __primera __vez __que __entro__… __huele __a __él"_

-Siéntate- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo obedecí…tomó una sábana del closet, y me rodeo con ella, pasó un brazo por atrás de mi y lo puso en mi hombro acercándome a él. Apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho…

-Bien, creo que así estarás cómoda- sonrió- bueno, ahora, cuéntame porque llorabas- dijo en un tono serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo. No lo podía ver a los ojos… A esos ojos plateados que me harían decirlo todo.

-Yo… yo- mis lágrimas aún no llegaban a su fin… ¿Por qué? Una mano las apartó de mi…una dulce sonrisa me hizo feliz.

-Tengo pesadillas… de nuevo… donde el mundo es destruido, otra vez…- pequeñas gotas de agua aparecían en mis ojos queriendo salir…

-¿eh? ¿Otra ves?, mm que le podemos hacer…- dijo preocupado, rodeándome aún más fuerte con su brazo…

-si esos sueños fueran akumas, los destruiría al instante para que Lenalee no llorara nunca más, ni tuviera pesadillas que la hicieran sentirse mal- sonrió dulcemente mi preciado Allen, sus palabras me llegaron, le daba gracias a dios por mandarme a alguien como él a mi lado

-Gracias… Allen-kun… te quiero- dije sin temor, sin llorar, sin sufrir. Y sonriendo muy feliz. Agradecí.

-para qué son los amigos- un leve sonrojo abarco su rostro...

-yo también te quiero, Lenalee- un poco nervioso contestó

-si…- contesté un poco decepcionada, él no había entendido que clase de "querer", el sueño de aprovechaba de mi, estando en los brazos de Allen, empecé a tararear una canción que me gustaba desde pequeña, esa canción tenia todos mis sentimientos, pues decía lo mismo que yo vivía… para que el pudiera entender estos pequeños sentimientos, cantaría…

_-Tuve __un __sueño, __una __pesadilla, __en __la __que __veía __tu __espalda __marcharse-_ lo mire a los ojos, sabia que me entendería aunque fuera un poco…

_-__no __podía __moverme__…__-_tome sus manos- _estaba __buscando __otra __vez__… __el __calor __que __debía __estar __ahí__…__esa __noche __estaba __sola, __sin __lugar __donde __esconderme_- le regalaba todas la sonrisas que podía- _comencé __a __sentirme __culpable, __mientras __iba __vagando__…__-_ acerque sus manos a mi pecho, para que sintiera mis latidos, los latidos que yo tenia por estar con él… sin dejar de mirarlo profundamente a sus plateados ojos me acerque un poco más a su rostro…

_-así __que __quédate __a __mí __lado, __y __di __que te __quedaras __ahí __para __siempre__…__-_ unas lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis ojos- hasta _que __la __voz __de __los __demonios __haya __desaparecido__…__-_ cerré un tiempo mis ojos

_-para __estar __segura __de __que __no __te __perderé, __necesito __asegurarlo-_ abrí mis ojos repentinamente, como rogándole que me demostrara, como la canción lo decía, asegurará que no lo perdería por nada…

- _a __pesar __de __que __todo, __algún __día __se __estropeara_- mis lagrimas salían y salían- _no __importa__… __arriésgalo __todo __por __amor__…__-_ Allen recibió un fuerte abrazo de mi parte… aun había una parte de la canción que quería que escuchara… acercándome a su oído, susurre el resto…

-_así __que __quédate __a __mi __lado, __y __tócame __debidamente_…- Allen se ruborizo un poco, desviando su mirada… y correspondiendo lentamente al abrazo…

_-hasta __que __tus __dedos __hagan __que __me __derrita__…__, __terminando __con __mi __vida __por __medio __del __placer__…__-_ terminando de decir la ultima palabra, Allen me abrazó mas fuerte, aventándose para atrás y cayendo en la cama… tomando mi nuca y apoyándola entre su hombro y su cuello… creo que ya lo había entendido aunque fuera un poco…

-Gracias… por la canción…-

-De nada…- respondí tan bajo que creo que nada mas yo lo pude oír, pero ¿Por qué de nuevo mis lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir como en un principio…? ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía por dentro?

-Lenalee, deja de llorar, por favor…- hablo con su voz, preocupada…

-…- yo no conteste, solo enrosque mis manos que estaban en su espalda, rasguñándolo un poco, pero no me importó, lo único que quería ahora era desahogarme llorando…alguna otra forma de hacerlo no había…

-Lenalee…- Allen sobaba mi cabeza lentamente, con ternura y dulzura… como lo quería…enserio que lo amaba…

-Estaré a tu lado… y me quedare ahí… siempre- me dijo siendo serio y con un toque de seguridad… recordando poco a poco lo que le cante esa misma noche…

"_-Así __que __quédate __a __mí __lado, __y __di __que te __quedaras __ahí __para __siempre__…__-"_

Acabando su frase… aceptando una responsabilidad, me acercó a su rostro lentamente… su respiración golpeaba con la mía tiernamente… nuestros labios se rozaron por u pequeño instante, y tardó medio segundo en juntarlos, sintiendo la calidez de ese beso… trate de disfrutarlo al máximo… alejando sus manos de mi cuerpo, las puso sobre mis mejillas, masajeándolas en círculos para que me calmara un poco… introdujo su lengua, y sin pensármelo dos veces, correspondí a ese amable gesto… saboreando su sabor, queriéndolo sin temor, amándolo con amor. Me faltaba aire, necesitaba, pero yo… aun quería seguir con el beso. Allen fue el que tomo la decisión de separarse, el también necesitaba oxigeno…

-Te quiero- contesto mirándome a los ojos

-Te quiero y jamás te dejare sola, estaré a tu lado siempre. Lo arriesgare todo por tu amor si es necesario… Lenalee...-

-Allen… gracias, por quedarte a mi lado para siempre- regale una preciada sonrisa, a la persona que amo.

_La soledad en mi corazón iba desapareciendo poco a poco, mis ansias por estar contigo iban creciendo y mi felicidad estaba floreciendo junto a ti. Espero que nuestras memorias jamás se estropeen, para que en estos frágiles corazones, no queden dolorosas cicatrices._

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
